


Lucky Break

by dogslut



Series: Getting Lucky (Or, How Bucky Got Addicted to Knots) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Facials, Feminization, Gang Rape, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgy, Painful Sex, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Ruined Asshole, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogslut/pseuds/dogslut
Summary: The Winter Soldier tries to make it back to the extraction point, but the werewolf he met the night before has other plans...and it brought friends.(Or, Bucky gets raped by a whole bunch of werewolves this time.)





	Lucky Break

It isn't supposed to rain but it does anyway. It comes on suddenly and comes down hard. Normally the asset would just keep trudging but the weapons handler expects his gear back in working order, and he has nothing to keep his handguns from becoming waterlogged in the downpour. He’s already ruined his rifle...no sense in damaging the rest too. Luckily the mountain is riddled with caves. It’s easy enough to find one suitable to wait out the storm.

He’s going to be late. His handler will surely punish him. The rain doesn’t care. It keeps on falling throughout the short spring day. The asset hydrates himself, cleans his guns, cleans them again...and then with nothing else to do he curls up for a nap.

The rain finally lets up near dark. It’s the quiet that wakes him. Finally he emerges back into the forest to make his way to the extraction site.

His ass twinges now and then around the plug holding a generous helping of human and beast cum inside him. As he picks his way through the muddy underbrush he thinks back to the night before. How is he going to explain this to his handler? Will he even get a chance to do so? Will Hydra want to comb the forest for the creature so they can capture it and bend it to their will? A beast so furiously strong would no doubt make it a great asset as well, to say nothing of its apparent resistance to bullets. Maybe they’ll use him to try to train it. Maybe they’ll use him to try to placate it.

The woods grow quiet. The asset stands still, scanning his surroundings. There’s movement behind him. He whirls with a gun raised. Nothing. Just stillness and silence. He takes a breath and moves on.

The bushes shake to his left. He aims again. This time he can see the leaves tremble. He backs up a step, then another, as whatever it is draws closer. He doesn’t want to waste ammo if it’s just a deer so he waits. The movement continues in a slow circle around him. The asset keeps his sights pointed its way.

Finally the bushes part around a dark, hulking form. Silvery moonlight filters down across a mantle of shaggy grey fur and highlights a familiar, sloping forehead and muzzle. The gorilla-wolf has returned for him. It isn’t growling this time. The asset lowers his gun.

The beast pads towards and around him on all fours. The wrongness of it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He’s less afraid of it tonight but it’s still a nightmare in the flesh. It’s still the sort of thing folktales are told about. And it’s scenting the air for him.

This could go one of two ways, the asset reasons. He figures he has the opportunity right here and now to steer it to the better outcome. Slowly he lowers himself to the ground until he’s on all fours as well. His ripped pants (he wasn’t given a kit to repair them) expose his most tender parts...even more when he reaches back and spreads the muscular globes of his ass cheeks in supplication.

His offering is soon accepted. The gorilla-wolf’s cold wet nose and hot meaty breath touch his skin a few times. His breath catches when the creature’s tongue follows. It laps gently at his fingers, cheeks and thighs...down into the cleft of his ass and around the plug...and even lower, rasping across his scrotum and teasing his interested cock. The beast noses at the plug in annoyance until the asset removes it. Then he’s treated to more hot, rough tongue lashing out faster to catch the dribble of semen escaping his hole.

The asset moans and lays his face in grass and leaves. He knows the drill. As long as he’s cooperative he can get pleasure out of it too. It’ll feel good if he doesn’t fight. So he just inches his knees apart more and lets it happen again.

The wolf-beast is thorough. It licks him out until there’s nothing left and then tries to delve its tongue into his cunt to get more. He moans quietly at the onslaught. Before long his cock has grown full and ready, but as usual, he’s not going to be the one doing the fucking this evening. He’s quite alright with that. Based on his limited experience he knows he enjoys having his anus and rectum stimulated and he knows he enjoys having a mess in his insides. If last night was any indicator he’s about to get both again.

When the licking stops he doesn’t think for a moment that they’re through. Indeed the creature’s doglike snout rests against his shoulder just before it blankets his entire body with its own and starts humping. Precum splashes across his skin. He grunts at the first few jabs that miss...then sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a loud moan because the gorilla-wolf has found the entrance of his cunt and shoved all of its cock inside.

Its thrusts are hard and fast enough to make his body rock. The asset braces himself against the ground as best he can to push back. He gets treated to a furious fucking that has him groaning in ecstasy at the way the knot pops in and out, in and out of his hole twice a second. The stretch is so good it makes his spine tingle. The cock making a home for itself in his pussy is already as long as any human dick he’s taken and he knows it’s getting longer. He reaches up to grapple at the animal’s fur. It grabs his wrists in each of its huge, handlike paws and pins them to the ground as if telling him _Just stay still and let me breed you._

The asset lets himself make pleasured noises. Only some Hydra personnel like it when he makes noise--most make him stay quiet. But the gorilla-wolf doesn’t stop him so he whimpers, moans, groans, growls and relishes the way his voice bounces every time the beast pummels his backside with its hips. Tears prickle his eyes. It’s so good, he’s so full, its cock is so hot and wet and heavy and thick inside his aching, greedy cunt. It’s as if this nightmare monster’s dick was designed perfectly to claim and pleasure his asshole.

Just like it did the night before, eventually the knot and shaft start to thicken up until finally the gorilla-wolf stuffs him full and swells so big it can’t pull back out again. It cums while this happens and keeps cumming for a while afterward in mighty, scalding hot squirts that have so much force behind them, the asset can feel the jizz shooting inside of him. The asset howls in blinding pleasure, ass clenching around the rock-hard knot, and he cums untouched while the creature growls its satisfaction above him.

And now he knows he’s in for a wait. The knot throbs inside him, still cumming. It won’t be done filling him with its pungent spunk for a while. The asset sags against the ground with his ass up high and lets himself get bred full and deep.

It doesn’t last a full hour like last night. Here and there the gorilla-wolf tugs to test their tie, then pounds its cock in deeper, which sets the asset off again. It feels like he has liters of jizz inside him. Surely that can’t be but everything feels bigger when it’s inside. It’s full dark when the knot shrinks down and the gorilla-wolf pops it back out of his cunt. He’s too exhausted to do anything about getting eaten out again other than using a now-freed hand to jack himself to another orgasm helped along by the beast’s doggy tongue. When it’s satisfied it gives him a few licks to the face and neck (its breath is as objectionable as ever) and wanders off into the shadows.

The asset gives himself a moment to catch his breath before pushing the plug back into place and continuing on his way. His belly feels tighter and fuller now. He rests his human hand against it as he walks. His leather jacket makes it hard to tell, but he could swear he feels the jizz sloshing around within him. It’s a very nice feeling. He allows himself to hope his handler won’t make him void it when he gets back.

 

**

 

An hour later the forest goes silent again. And again there’s movement around him, something big moving around in the dark. This time he dares to use an under-barrel flashlight. Two huge red eyes reflect the light back at him a second before the creature charges.

It’s the same shape as the gorilla-wolf that raped him, another of the same kind, but in the instant it was in the light he could see it’s more tan than grey. Discovering that the creature isn’t unique is a mere footnote: right now it’s bowling him over and snarling in his face. He gets a shot off but it goes wide. The tan beast pins him to the ground and roars at him. It sounds vaguely human in a terrifying way. Primal, ancient fear rears its head again.

The creature wrestles his arms to the ground and slots itself between his thighs. He tries to twist his hips to flip them over but finds the beast too strong. These things can’t be natural. No mere animal can hold down his metal arm. It ruts against him and instantly he can breathe a little easier because--it doesn’t want to eat him, it just wants to rape him like the first one did. And it seems pretty angry that it can’t get its cock up his tight-plugged ass.

“Wait, wait,” he tries to tell it but there’s no response. Idiot, why did he think it would understand Russian? He struggles to think what the language in these parts is before trying again: <<Wait, let me take it out so you can put it in!>> He pushes up hard with his human hand.

To his amazement, the gorilla-wolf snorts and snarls but it actually does let go of that wrist. It understood. That’s...something he’ll have to process later. He unplugs his ass as fast as he can stand to. The creature slams his wrist back down as soon as he’s done, and then slams its cock up into his ass.

This one growls as it rapes him. Its dick is thicker than the grey one’s but the asset’s cunt has been stretched enough that it doesn’t hurt. It is intense though. He sets his head down and stares off into the woods, gasping and groaning as his ass gets pounded again. With his hips tilted up little cum escapes. The gorilla-wolf’s meaty cock sluices up a little bit of the previous rapists’ mess but mostly it packs those loads down deeper into his guts where they belong.

He doesn’t get hard immediately this time. Maybe fear made his cock quiet. The gorilla-wolf must notice this because it hoists his hips up higher and leans over to lick him while shoving its knot into his hole over and over. Now that his hands are free again the asset reaches down to lay a hand on its big shaggy head. It growls at him but doesn’t make him stop, so he pets it and tries to focus on the pleasurable parts. Soon its cock balloons up and stretches his pussy to its limits while hosing him down with gushes of hot cum. His hand tightens in the tan beast’s fur. He cries out into the night and shoots his own load all over his leather jacket. The beast licks up every last drop.

The night’s next turn of events happens so quickly it takes a full minute to make sense of it. The gorilla-wolf turns, throws its back leg over, and stands on all fours facing away from the asset. This leaves him dangling from its enormous cock, which is now facing backwards, with his heels on the creature’s back and his ass still high in the air, and its bushy tail draped over his genitals. He’s been fucked in some strange positions before, but none of them stranger than this.

It’s impersonal compared to how the grey beast stayed on top of him. The tan one seems to remain vigilant as it breeds him...guarding the recipient of its sperm. Sure it’s probably protective but it also feels dismissive, like the gorilla-wolf has decided the asset is well and truly its bitch so it doesn’t need to keep an eye on him. It’s right, though...he is its bitch right now. The asset stares up into the forest canopy for a while. It’s still cloudy but it doesn’t seem like it’s going to rain again. At least he hopes. This would be the worst possible time for it to start. His eyes unfocus and he hones in on what it feels like to get bred by this monster. It’s just as incredible as the first two times, and just as strange.

He gropes around to find his gun so he can check out the juncture of his body and the animal’s. The knot forms a bulge in his skin as close to his entrance as it is. By contrast to the grapefruit-sized knot and wrist-thick shaft, the “stem” of the gorilla-wolf’s cock between the knot and its torso is much thinner and pale pink. The creature’s balls are huge...they twitch in time with the knot’s throbs, which leads the asset to believe that’s part of all these mini-ejaculations. Its tight-furled asshole flexes inward with each throb, too. For a very brief moment the asset lets himself think about holding the gorilla-wolf by the hips and feeding his own cock into that hole. Despite the way his dick fills he recoils from the thought. That’s too far. It’s one thing to allow himself to be raped by a...monster, animal, mutant, whatever this inhuman thing is, but quite another to think about being the one to fuck it instead.

Besides, according to his handler, his dick is mostly ornamental. Hydra changed his anus into a soft, puffy cunt with constant fucking and insertions so he’ll always be ready for them. His place is to be fucked. His body was made for this. That’s why even hanging here awkwardly on the strange, steely cock of a bestial monster feels so. Fucking. Good. He strokes himself lazily...not trying to get off, just floating through the rhythmic pulse of cum rushing from the wolf-thing’s balls, to its knot, to the pointed tip of its cock buried 12 inches deep, into the ever-growing pool of sperm bloating his guts. He tries and fails to come up with a metaphor for what’s happening to him. The reality of it is much too strange.

What few stars he can see between the clouds have moved by the time they separate. The knot shrinks just as rapidly as it inflated. Since it was the only thing keeping his hips up, his bottom half falls over in a heap as the creature’s cock _fwips_ out of him and he grunts. The dick’s exit arc splashes a line of hot, thin cum up his torso and onto his face. Out of habit he licks up the spunk that landed on his lips. Shockingly it’s milder than human spunk, less bitter...maybe even a little spicy and sweet. He tolerates the taste of human semen well enough but this is outright delicious. A sudden shock of longing makes his throat dry. If only it wasn’t over already he’d love to get a mouthful of that. He scurries to plug himself back up and lurches towards the gorilla-wolf, half-wild with the idiotic idea of trying to suck its cock, but it growls at him and trots off into the underbrush.

Alone again, he almost feels like he’s losing his mind. Like the last 24 hours are just the product of a broken brain making up fantasies. Maybe he finally just caught too many loads of sperm and they’re burrowing into his brain, forcing him to hallucinate about monster rape.

No that’s stupid, he berates himself. His life is just fucking weird enough that this is his jacked-up reality. All he can do is adjust his plug and keep walking for the extraction site.

It’s no surprise at all when he hears strange howling a mere half-hour later. The first howl is sort of distant but each new voice is closer than the last. It might be wolves or it might be his cocky new friends. His dick strains. Apparently his body really hopes it’s the latter.

They’re waiting for him when he steps into the next clearing. Two of them this time: by moonlight one is dark grey with a lighter underside and the other is grey-brown with rusty limbs. The brown one stands on its hind legs and licks its chops. A few inches of wet pointed cock pokes out of each creature’s groin fur. The asset takes a few deep breaths, slowly walking towards them with his weapons lowered. His pulse hammers. With two of them here he’ll have to keep his wits about him instead of just letting go like he has before.

They converge on him in the middle of the clearing. The dark grey beast noses at his ass and licks his cock and balls, then paws at him until it’s clear it wants him down on all fours. Out comes the plug. This time the gorilla-wolf doesn’t bother eating him out first: it climbs up on top of him, wraps its forelimbs around his torso, and starts fucking his ass immediately. He wails at how quickly his pussy gets filled with its searing hot cock, and wails again at how hard and fast it gets hammered into him. The creature rapes him like it wants to break his pelvis. It hurts but the pleasure is just as blinding. Its balls slap against his taint. They’re huge too which must mean the creature has a massive load to blow inside him. Fuck, he can’t wait. He wants to cum on its knot while it makes him take its seed, wants to feel it trap him on its monstrous dick and bloat his intestines with sperm. His own dick flicks droplets of precum onto the ground as the creature’s thrusts make it swing wildly beneath him. He wouldn’t dream of touching it...better to have the orgasm forced out of him instead.

His mouth hangs open and he stares ahead without focus. The second gorilla-wolf draws his attention by standing in front of him and cradling his head in its misshapen, terror-clawed “hands.” Each toe--or finger, whichever it is--as well as the palms and wrists have rough pads like a dog; there’s a thumb on each side, making fuzzy the distinction between wolf and primate. The asset looks up into the creature’s sharp amber eyes. It licks its muzzle and fangs again and pulls his head to where it wants him: the other creature’s thrusts bounce him forward so his lips smack against the brown one’s cock.

He’s eager to open his mouth for the gorilla-wolf but regrets it immediately. Its wet red cock slides across his tongue--and it’s _vile!_ The cum he tasted before was delicious but the cock itself is musky and metallic. No thank you! He gags a noise of protest and tries to pull back. But, lest he forget, he’s getting raped here: the gorilla-wolves aren’t giving him the option of saying “no” anymore than Hydra does. So he grimaces and opens his mouth and lets the brown wolf shove its cock down his throat, trying hard not to gag on the taste.

His lips push back the sheath as the wolf-thing pushes its penis into his mouth. The knot is small and soft enough right now that it will fit into his mouth. It won’t stay that way. This is what he’s going to have to be vigilant for. No mean feat when his ass is getting absolutely ravished! The brown one adjusts its hips and the hold on his head, circles its hips, and starts raping his mouth just as fast.

Both cocks spurt little splashes of pre into him to keep things nice and wet. The foul taste in his mouth made his dick go soft but the helpless abandon of getting stuffed full of cock from both ends at once has him stiffening back up in no time. Both knots start to stretch their respective holes. He humps back against the knot wrecking his cunt but gropes for the sheath behind the brown one’s knot to keep it from going back into his mouth. Not only does he not want to choke to death because a wolf monster knotted his mouth, he also doesn’t want to find out how said wolf monster would react to feeling his teeth scraping against said knot. He gorilla-wolf snarls but doesn’t stop him.

From this vantage point he actually gets to see the knot grow right in front of his eyes. The shaft starts getting thicker first, then the knot, and that’s when his mouth gets filled to the brim with hot, tasty cum. He swallows as much as he can but it’s filling his mouth again even before he’s done swallowing. He has to pull off. The cock leaves his mouth with a wet _splurp_ and shoots all over his face. The asset groans; the gorilla-wolf makes a noise somewhere between a howl and a moan. He tilts his face to make sure both cheeks are coated in wolf jizz before greedily sucking it back down. The knot is still growing. He fits both his hands around it and finds he can’t make his fingers and the heels of his palms touch at the same time. Good God, he’s been taking this in his cunt!! No wonder it forces him to cum...no wonder it leaves him sore!

The creature floods his mouth completely two more times before the flow slows down. The foul copper taste is almost gone now leaving only the delicious salty-spicy-sweet of gorilla-wolf cum. He suckles and tongues up and down the shaft, worshipping the creature’s cock and collecting its spurts to drink.

The dark grey one slobbers on his neck and changes its thrusts from rabbit-quick jackhammer fucking to deeper, somehow even harder thrusts. It actually does feel like his pelvis might break if it keeps this up. He screams but it’s gagged out by the brown beast shoving its cock back down his throat. At least _that_ knot isn’t going to make it into him. The knot in his ass gets ripped out of his hole, making him scream again and see stars...just as quickly it’s pushed back against him hard, hard, hard, but it’s too big. The wolf knotted outside him. He looks at the giant knot inches in front of his face and part of him is relieved.

But it seems the gorilla-wolf is not satisfied with having its shaft in the asset’s cunt but not its knot. It wraps its paw-hands around his hips and grind-thrusts against his ass. It’s trying to force it in! The asset tries to jerk forward away from that terrible pressure but only manages to force the other one’s wrist-thick shaft further down his throat. It gags him just enough that he pulls back...though he still knows well enough to swallow the cum in his mouth before catching a breath. The grey creature pushes again; again he cries out, and again the brown one seizes the opportunity to fuck his open mouth. His pussy hurts. He’s been hurt far worse. But usually not there. This is supposed to feel good but it hurts enough to make him whimper and squirm in a way that would get him punished terribly if he did it in an exam.

He pops back up off the cock in his mouth a third time. “It’s not gonna fit, it’s too big,” he whimpers, repeating the same thing over and over in several languages. Panic claws at him. He twists in the gorilla-wolf’s grip and uses both hands to try to push its paw-hands off his hips. “Please, it hurts, just leave it out!!”

The appeal must fall on deaf ears. The gorilla-wolf sinks its razor-sharp fangs deep into the asset’s shoulder. Now he _really_ has something to scream about. It shakes him so hard his brain rattles and growls like thunder directly overhead. The asset sobs but goes limp. He surrenders.

The brown wolf goes back to lazily humping his face and shooting constant little spurts of jizz into his mouth. And the dark grey one keeps its teeth embedded in his shoulder, sinks its claws into his hips, and pushes with all its might. The asset screams but he lets it happen, and finally his cunt opens wide and sucks the great knot in where it rolls up against his prostate and squeezes an orgasm from him that’s as sudden as it is unsatisfying.

Pain and stress have him trembling but he’s good, he’s a good slut, he’ll show them how good he is. He suckles cum from the brown wolf and kneels still to let the grey one flood his ass. He drifts away into a submissive haze where the pain recedes and his satisfaction comes from how much cock he takes. There’s no telling how long they spend cumming inside him from both ends, but he licks up and swallows every drop from the brown one and collects it all in his intestines from the grey until they stop shooting and pull away. The brown gorilla-wolf actually pulls out of his mouth a little early so it can cum some more on the asset’s eager, upturned face. Tears mix with semen running down his cheeks.

He’s still shaking. He expects them both to just wander off like the others did. Instead both gorilla-wolves lower him to the ground and roll him onto his back. The grey one puts its head between his thighs and starts licking his cunt which has him crying out in no time...but he’s not sure whether he’s howling in agony, ecstasy, or both. He’s so stretched out this time from the hole abuse that the creature easily holds him open with two fingers and pushes its long, floppy tongue directly into his fuckhole. He grabs at its thick furry mantle and spreads his legs wide, gasping for breath, no longer giving a damn what sort of attention he might draw by carrying on like this in the forest at night. He’s already being raped by wolfmen. Anything else the mountain could offer short of an avalanche is surely of lesser concern.

That’s when the brown-grey beast lowers its head too and closes its muzzle around the asset’s cock. Its doglike mouth, full of sharp carnivore teeth. Around his cock. His cries take on a desperate tone and he’s so afraid he might throw up and then--it _sucks_. The gorilla-wolf suckles his straining erection and lashes its tongue across his length and oh God, nothing has ever felt like this before. Their wolf tongues lap at the inside of his hole and the head of his prick, and now he’s writhing for different reasons altogether. He sinks his fingers into their fur as his back arches and head rolls. He’s going to come apart on their tongues. It’s more than he can take. But he begs them for more, more, please more and they give him more.

The tongue in his ass retreats only to be replaced by the grey beast’s cock again, hard for him again, fucking him fast and deep just like he needs it. He wraps his legs around the gorilla-wolf’s narrow waist. This time its knot slides freely in and out of his cunt with only the barest resistance. His hole is truly wrecked. Part of him is proud of that. The grey one’s thrusts rock his hips so that he’s humping his cock into the brown wolf’s silky, slobbery mouth. The knot in his cunt starts to grow and rub against his prostate. It’s too much, way too much: the asset’s entire body goes stiff as a board as he shoots off into the wolf-thing’s mouth, then goes rubbery as soon as he’s spent. The wolves keep at him. Before too long he grows oversensitive and has to carefully, yet urgently, try to push the brown one’s head away from his dick. It growls about it but finally relents, only to lick at the spot where its companion’s cock is battering away at the asset’s helpless pussy.

Maybe because it hasn’t been very long, the gorilla-wolf knots him a lot faster than last time. It changes its thrusts to get its entire dick--knot & all--into his cunt and just pounds his ass until it ties with him and starts cumming again. The asset groans at how full his belly feels. It could be his imagination but the skin feels tighter than usual. He has a sudden, irrational vision of himself trying desperately to crawl the last stretch to the extraction point but getting held down, raped, knotted, and bred by a new gorilla-wolf every meter or two with his belly so distended by semen he looks pregnant.

Just as irrationally, his spent cock tries to wake up in response to this little fantasy. It doesn’t help that he’s blanketed by warm, hairy bodies with strange paw-hands caressing him and rough tongues grooming his skin. The asset lies still and lets them do what they will with him. He’s being cooperative, and that means he gets to take his pleasure from this too.

An apologetic tongue on his shoulder wounds makes him hiss though. He’ll have to clean those and the clawmarks on his hips once these two take their leave of him. Later. He’s exhausted right now. Once again if it wasn’t for the fist-sized, throbbing ball of steely flesh stretching his rectum wide open he’d indulge in a nap right here. He settles for lying still beneath the creatures and running fingers through their fur.

The gorilla-wolves take him by the back of the neck and take turns licking into his mouth. It’s not the desperate slobbering these creatures do when they’re eating him out...but a slow, almost sensual sort of monster kiss. The asset rubs behind their ears as one, then the other, makes out with him. Their whiskers tickle his face. There’s something so very wrong about but mostly he doesn’t care. He was good. He’s allowed to feel good.

The brown wolf takes over “kissing” the asset while the grey one pulls its cock out of his pussy at last. He turns his head to look for his plug but the creature turns his face back and puts its tongue back in his mouth. A moment later something hard and slippery touches his hole, slides in with a pop, and stays stuck: the grey gorilla-wolf has plugged him back up.

The asset gapes--his mouth this time instead of his ass. Just how intelligent _are_ these things? Their eyes meet again. They can’t be natural, and they’re more than just animals. What is going on on this mountain?

The brown wolf snorts at his ear and both of them get up on all fours to leave. They stop and stare at him for a long moment before they disappear into the darkness beyond the clearing. He can’t shake the feeling that they were waiting to see if he would follow.

He’s horrified to find he’s actually a tiny bit disappointed that he didn’t. No one must ever know.

His knees are weak and it’s getting colder. He resists the urge to swipe at his jizz-crusted face for fear of getting semen in his eyes. One foot in front of the other for now. He has to report back in no matter what madness may come.

 

**

 

Another hour of walking in the dark. The extraction site is close. Soon he’ll have his weapons stripped from him, get loaded up in a truck, and get carted back off to base for debrief and...and punishment. He can only hope the team is still waiting for him and not fanning out in the woods in search parties. God, he’s in so much trouble. His shoulders sag under the weight of it. Somehow this is his fault. It always is, even when he has no idea what he did wrong.

No he knows what he did wrong. He should have kept walking through the rain. Punishment for ruining his guns would be less severe than punishment for what must look like going AWOL. It _is_ going AWOL. It was his responsibility to get back to the extraction point on time and he failed. He should have gone up a tree and shot at the gorilla-wolves until they left instead of offering himself up to their bestial lust. He shouldn’t have surrendered to their teeth and cocks. He shouldn’t have been such a greedy cumslut that he’ll spread his legs for monsters in the woods. He deserves whatever’s coming for him.

The extraction point is at the far end of a wide field beside a stream. He sees the break in the trees and starts walking faster. Soon he’ll be free of this place and back at the mercy of his handler. He will beg if allowed. But he has to get there first.

Someone is waiting for him in the field. No, not someone...something. It’s silvery white like a ghost and the full moon makes its eyes reflect lantern green. It’s yet another wolf creature, but this one dwarfs the rest. It must be nearly eight feet tall. And it’s waiting for him.

The asset looks across the field beyond the beast. There are no lights from a truck or flashlights that he can see. That doesn’t mean his team isn’t waiting for him. He just has to get there. He can’t waste any more time. He swallows & shifts his weight from foot to foot. Run. _Run._

He takes off at a sprint. He’s faster than any human being he’s gone up against. He can outpace the average adult on a bicycle on foot. He sails through waist-high grass, dodging rocks, chest heaving for oxygen to fuel his dash. A thunderous howl sounds behind him. Four more answer from the woods. Still he runs.

As fast as he is, the great white beast catches up to him with ease on all fours. It paces him as if mocking his speed. And still he runs. An unseen root makes him stumble but he rights himself and keeps racing for the extraction point. It’s only a couple hundred yards away now. He can make it. He can make--

The creature tackles him with the force of a car crash. He’s sure he’d be sent sailing if not for the claws caught in all his leather straps. This time he struggles. The asset wrenches himself to and fro and lashes out with fists & feet. The beast tackles him again & puts all its weight on him, seemingly trying to crush him into submission. He plants a foot under himself and pushes up with all his might, growling out a ragged cry as monster and machine (as he thinks of himself) pit their strength against one another.

In the end, the gorilla-wolf is simply stronger.

Try as he might the asset still winds up face-down in the dirt with his arms being stretched out behind him. He roars in pain--it’s going to pull his fucking arms off!! One of them the scientists can replace...but he doesn’t want _two_ metal arms!!

He remembers the tan wolf suddenly. <<Mercy,>> he wails in the regional tongue, <<mercy!>>

The white beast stops pulling. The asset chokes down a sob and silently thanks his makers that it worked. But he knows what’s coming next. He knows the price of yielding to these beasts.

It flips him over. This time he doesn’t help out by unplugging himself...but the gorilla-wolf figures that out on its own soon enough. It crouches over his chest where he can see its heavy, seed-filled balls and the eager spear of its cock. It’s...big. The others were less than two fingers wide when they first came out of their sheaths. This one is already as wide as a large human cock. The gorilla-wolf drags the asset up into a half-sitting position and pushes its prick between his lips. It’s that same foul metal taste as the last one but he knows he doesn’t have a better option than to suck it anyway.

He works his way down the shaft by swallowing until he’s deep throating the wolf. Precum shoots down his throat. The beast rumbles happily, gives him a few unhurried thrusts, then pulls out. It pulls the asset’s ankles up onto its chest--because they won’t reach its shoulders--and holds him down while its rolling hips seek out the refuge of his hole. Even as ravaged as he is tonight the heat and size of the creature’s wet shaft sliding deep, deep into his pussy still makes him gasp and moan.

It starts out slow. The white wolf seems to relish pushing its knot into his ass and slipping it back out again. The asset whimpers. It’s so wet inside. Cum sloshes in his belly and keeps friction at bay. He soon finds his mouth getting pried open by a clawed thumb and then probed with the creature’s tongue. He sticks out his own and lets the organs slide across each other, the rough wolf tongue sometimes enveloping his own. Its mouth tastes like blood and meat. Not exactly pleasant but in the moment he doesn’t really care. He rubs his hands through its silvery fur, feeling hard muscles beneath thick skin. He strokes its belly and chest where the fur is softer as the creature’s thick cock pistons into his ass nice and slow. It is being merciful.

Gradually its deep, hard thrusts become quicker. The asset reaches up to grip the gorilla-wolf’s ass. He loves feeling rock-hard glutes flex and tremble as they fuck into him. That’s something he doesn’t get to do very often with the men who fuck him. But these creatures don’t have the same hangups humans do. He lets the wolf beast rape him, and it lets him explore its powerful body with his hands. Its body is strangely, strongly masculine in an animalistic way. It “kisses” him again and lets him pet its intelligent, lupine face.

It keeps on fucking him faster, harder. His groans and cries echo across the open field. The asset squirms and rolls his hips along with the creature’s thrusts. God, it’s so deep inside him, it might do something bad to his innards when it reaches its full size. But he’s so close to extraction. Hydra can put him back together again if the gorilla-wolf breaks him. He’s being a greedy cumslut again but in his defense he fought & lost instead of just bending over from the start. So he relaxes and lets himself enjoy the moment.

The stars turn overhead and the asset keeps taking the creature’s cock. It drills into him relentlessly. No breaks, no pauses, no stops for breath. It rearranges his guts with constant pounding. His hole gets constant stimulation from the contrast of the thick shaft and thicker knot. Pleasure zips through his nerves from his tossing head to curling toes. Eventually the gorilla-wolf is fucking him so fast he can’t keep up with it. He tries to move his hips along with it but the sheer force the wolf is pounding his cunt with makes it moot. All he can do is hang on for dear life and wail.

The gorilla-wolf takes the asset’s human hand and moves it down to his hard, leaking cock where it bounces against his belly. He takes the hint and starts jerking himself off more or less in time to the blinding-fast, train-strength thrusts slamming into his ass. There’s something unbearably hot about knowing for a fact this beast, this inhuman creature, _wants_ him to cum on its cock. It’s not much longer before this is all too much to bear and he tenses up, yelps, and cums hard--he didn’t think his balls would have anything left to give by now but the orgasm is far stronger than the ejaculation that comes with it.

Overstimulation comes on quickly. He needs a breather. Just a little break. He’s getting jostled so hard the cum reservoir inside him starts turning his stomach. Everything is sloppy and wet down there but he’s sore and throbbing and he can’t--he can’t--

He whimpers <<Mercy>> over & over...but the wolf bares all its sharp horrible teeth in a grin and shakes its head. The asset sobs and pounds the earth with his metal fist. He’s coming apart again. It’s too much. The gorilla-wolf fucks him harder than any of the others before it, and it’s been going on longer than all the others and oh God why won’t it just knot him already?? He yells, blind, feeling like he’s about to be torn apart from the inside by the massive beast grunting and heaving on top of him--and when he truly can’t take anymore the world goes dark.

The asset comes to with his cheek pressed to a bed of cool grass. His knees are hitched apart, his hips are up high in the air, and he’s still getting raped in the ass. He must have been out of it for a while because it’s a lot more bearable now. The gorilla-wolf isn’t even moving its own pelvis at this point--it’s just moving the asset back and forth on its cock as if he’s nothing more than a cock sleeve. A living sex toy. And that’s what he is at times, isn’t he? For Hydra anyway. He exists to serve Hydra whether it be with his fists or with his cunt. These beasts are just getting in on the action.

The gorilla-wolf snuffles at his ear & licks his cheek. Its cock has filled in more since he passed out but it feels like it still has growing to do. That’s still a frightening thought. It pulls him close, forcing him down so far he can feel his fuckhole trying to close up around the narrow stem behind the knot, and switches things up so instead of full thrusts it’s just rocking its length into him along the stem. Hard, and fast. It’s going to lock up with him soon and it’s making sure he’s gonna take its knot.

And he sure does. It inflates fast, reaching deep, deep, deep inside him and shooting what feels like half a gallon of cum deeper still. The shaft is thicker than any human cock to ever breach him. The knot...he screams when the knot takes him because it feels like it’s going to split him open for real. If it wasn’t for the other gorilla-wolves stretching him out over the last two nights he’d never be able to take it. He sobs & groans while the creature grunts happily. He presses a hand to his swollen belly to try to relieve the pressure...and is shocked to find he actually _can_ feel this beast’s dick as a hard line rammed up into his gut.

It takes a while to adjust to the pain of taking such immense size. The thing’s prick feels like it would put horses to shame. It must be fourteen inches long and almost three across to say nothing of its knot. As it turns out, he has plenty of time. At his best estimate the other wolf beasts fucked him for about an hour at most. Judging by the position of the moon it’s already been almost that long since the white wolf caught him, and it’s only just popped its knot. It keeps him trapped there under its body for another hour on top of that. From time to time it spends a few minutes humping him. When it does that it feels like it shoots cum harder than the little squirts it’s been filling him with. The asset grimaces but lets it happen. It nuzzles and licks at him as if to say _good boy, you’re doing good._

He’s still knotted up when the others show up. The sound of footsteps makes hope flare in his chest that the extraction team has found him...but when he looks up it’s the other four gorilla-wolves he sees. They circle in with wagging tails to lick the huge silver wolf’s face. He should have known this was a pack. It’s no surprise that Big Silver here is their leader. They nose & lick at the asset’s face too but he tries to turn away from their attentions. This doesn’t bode well for his chances of making a clean escape.

And he’s still knotted up when a bright, unnatural light sweeps across the field and all the wolf beasts look up & bare their teeth. Oh shit. The tan one stands up on its hind legs for a moment, then comes back down...and they spread out through the grass. The white wolf tries to take off as well. The asset yelps--the knot keeps them locked tight so instead of being left behind he gets dragged a few feet by his ass! The gorilla-wolf makes a high whining noise and yanks hard. The asset screams as pain lances through him. The tug lifts his knees up off the ground for a second but the knot holds tight. It’s just too large and too deep for the two of them to come apart.

The gorilla-wolf glares at its captive as if it’s his fault it can’t get its swollen monster dick out of his cunt. It turns back to squat over him and presses them both down flat against the ground. They’re taking cover. At the very least it gives him some space to breathe instead of just laying on top of him completely. He squeezes his eyes shut and waits for disaster.

The screaming starts soon. A man’s voice screams out a flurry of terrified expletives along with “Pizdéc, volkolak! Jóbanyj volkolak!!”--and finally he has a word for these creatures: _werewolf._ Then there are roars and gunfire and a lot more screaming, growls, the sounds of rending flesh and crunching bone. Death gurgles and canine yelps. Big Silver rises on all fours, dragging the asset’s hips up in the process because it’s still jizzing in his ass despite the madness around them, just as a man in Hydra covert ops gear bursts through the grass.

“Don’t shoot,” the asset blurts. He grabs the werewolf’s forelegs to try to keep it from mauling the agent and ripping the asset’s guts out in the process.

“Motherfuck-- Asset located, on me!” the man screams, pointing an assault rifle and flashlight at the werewolf’s snarling face. But he doesn’t fire and Big Silver doesn’t lunge. To the asset himself he barks: “What’s fucking wrong with you, assist us!”

“I can’t,” he croaks miserably. He arches his back and pulls his ass cheek to show where the werewolf’s cock disappears into his ass. “It’s stuck. Can’t pull out until it’s done.”

He’s grateful he can’t see the disgust on the agent’s face. “You dumb fucking slut, the team’s getting torn apart because you can’t get enough cock?! Fuck! I’m _going_ to shoot this fucking thing in the face and cut its dick off while it’s still in your stupid cunt!”

“Bullets just annoy them,” he snaps back. “Just run. Come back after dawn. Go!!”

Big Silver gnashes its teeth at the man who jumps back and does indeed run. The asset hears him call the living to fall back. Distantly, an engine turns over...so at least some of them made it out alive.

Oh God, he’s going to be in _so_ much trouble.

There are a lot of really unpleasant eating noises before rest of the pack reemerges from the tall grass. Very little of the blood coating their fur seems to be their own. It’s only then that the white wolf’s knot finally goes down enough to get yanked out amid a shower of warm cum. The asset sags to the ground and just lies there for a few minutes. Three of the werewolves--he glances back to see it’s the grey, tan & white ones--lick his cunt, ass & thighs as well as the back of his balls, everywhere that the cascade of spunk ran down. It feels really nice. He’s not especially bothered by the fact that they just got back from dismembering and probably eating the people who were sent to rescue him. It’s not his problem for now, and he probably didn’t know any of them besides.

It will be the werewolves’ problem soon though. <<I know you can understand me,>> he tells them as he props himself up on his elbows. <<They’re going to come back, and they’re going to bring a lot more...I don’t know the word. Bigger fire. More men, more guns. They will hunt you. Try to catch or kill you. If they catch you, they will make you slaves. You should not be here by tomorrow night.>>

The werewolves exchange looks. Their ears flatten & hackles rise at what he’s describing. The dark grey one stands up, flexes its claws, and bares its teeth. The asset rolls his eyes. He knows macho posturing when he sees it, even on a seven-foot-tall wolfman.

<<No, please trust me, they will bring more than you can fight. Just run where they can’t find you.>>

The tan wolf noses at him then tugs one of his chest straps with its teeth. The asset strokes the ruff on its cheek. <<I can’t come with you,>> he says, firmly. <<I already belong to them.>>

Big Silver snorts as if to say _Not tonight you don’t_. It licks the back of his neck and draws him back up onto his hands & knees. The wolves crowd around him. Some are already showing red. He closes his eyes, relaxing into the grip of their paw-hands. He spreads his legs wider and welcomes them all.

There are cold wet noses on him, and then tongues on him, and then cocks in him, and then knots and so much cum he can barely hold it all. He loses himself in a press of hot, muscular bodies wrapped in fur...in the cresting pleasure of being rocked back and forth on two cocks at once...in the spicy-sweet taste of their cum overflowing in his mouth and the heat of their knots spreading him wide. Somewhere in there they divest him of his jacket and the remains of his pants. They spend most of the rest of the night fucking him over and over again, barely giving him a moment between one cock popping free of his cunt and the next one ramming wetly into its place, until all five werewolves are worn out and the asset has no resistance left in him at all. When they’re fully spent they sprawl out in a vague pile with the asset in the center, and he sleeps soundly...dreaming of running through trees with something hot on his trail.

 

**

 

Dawn finds him cold and alone again...naked and painted with jizz this time, which is not a first. Good. He hopes the werewolves will make it far enough away that Hydra won’t find them. He sits up and--instantly regrets it thanks to a sharp cramp in his gut. He looks down to find his stomach visibly swollen. They really did dump so much cum in him it gave him the bloat! Normally the loads he takes are measured in teaspoons and milliliters, not...God, however damn much wolf jizz he’s got in his belly right now. It’s just too much.

He rubs his face, grimacing at the dried cum that comes off in flakes. This won’t be pleasant. He moves further away from his discarded clothing, squats with his legs spread wide, & flexes everything from his belly to his anus. A dribble of spunk comes out at first...then a steady leak as he keeps flexing...then it pours out of him like a spigot. He groans at the release of pressure. There’s still a lot inside, more than any three dozen men could give him, but at least the cramps have gone away. The rest is his to keep for now.

On the other hand, as soon as he stands and walks past the obscene puddle of semen he just let out, more syrupy cum runs down his legs. The werewolves wrecked his cunt so completely it can’t hold their mess on its own. The asset sighs and hunts down his plug, grumbling to himself. At this rate he’s going to have to go a size up until he heals enough. God, he’ll probably never get fucked like that again in his life. What a fucking shame his masters will make him forget it ever happened.

The stream in the middle of the field is ice cold, but he is the Winter Soldier, and absolutely no one has to know that he enters the water with a series of high-pitched yelps and prances back out as fast as he can the moment he’s clean. If nothing else the shock sure makes his ruined asshole feel tighter around the plug.

He dresses and picks his way across the field. At long last he’s reached the extraction point. The buzz of a helicopter in the distance tells him he won’t have to wait for long. He has so much explaining to do. But if the last two days have taught him anything, it’s that sometimes even he can get a lucky break.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I switch back & forth between metric & imperial but I'm justifying that with the idea that Bucky's head is very disorganized =) Comments welcome!!


End file.
